


beneath the winter snow

by LadyLya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Author has no idea what they’re doing, Elia is a baker, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Lyanna is in highschool, Modern Westeros, Unconventional Families, elia and lyanna family fluff, fuck a rhaegar, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLya/pseuds/LadyLya
Summary: She never thought she’d feel anything but disdain for the girl, now all she feels is a sort of motherly tenderness towards Lya.





	1. authors note

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i found gold here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810220) by [jackgyeoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyeoms/pseuds/jackgyeoms). 



> fic title is from “Winter Song” by Ingrid Michaelson

if you don’t like the idea of elia &

lyanna having a relationship and being

on good terms with each other then

this fic is NOT at all for you :) x 


	2. chapter one

i accidentally posted this chapter before finishing it so i apologise about that! i’m still figuring out how to work ao3 so please be patient with me :) 


End file.
